In The Shower
by MrsShadow
Summary: A smutty character study of Sura Shepard whilst in the shower with her lover's. R&R *One-Shot* DP, M/F/M pairing.


In the Shower…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mass Effect and its Characters, so please don't sue me.

Author Note: Lets just say my morning coffee brought with it naughty inspiration.

-_-_-_-_-GV-_-_-_-TK-_-_-_-SS-_-_-_-_-_-

They had been in the shower for hours now; Garrus' plates felt like buttered leather and Thane slid against her with an ease that should be sinful. Sandwiched between them, Sura's feet no longer touched the ground, her right leg caught up in Garrus' talons and the force of their simultaneous thrusts kept her other elevated.

It had been weeks since the Normandy's return from the Collector base, the embryo reaper and altered protheans blown to hell. Currently the crew was on leave at the Citadel, Kasumi spreading the maps, images and sound bites she'd managed to get of the collectors to the populace, Miranda was off visiting her sister, Samara gone off to deal justice to the galaxy….Yet, still Sura, Garrus and Thane remained aboard the ship, solidifying their mutual friendship and venturing into…uncharted waters.

Mordin had given the trio strict instructions, waving his diagnostic scanner in their faces while delivering an embarrassing fatherly lecture. The best place for coupling would be in the shower, Thane's skin chemicals would be neutralized after a time, and the heat would make Garrus' plates more pliant. That was how they came to be in Shepard's shower unit, tangled so one could not remember where the other stopped and started.

It had been at first a long process of trial and error ; Shepard blushing and trying to be level headed- in control -before the men had succinctly told Shepard to shut up. Now she had been thoroughly deflowered, her lips swollen from the ravaging had at the lips of Krios and Vakarians cock. Her tongue peeked from between her parted, water soaked lips in attempt to catch a lingering taste of either or both, memory providing what was not physically present.

"Siha" The groan from behind her, plucked the Commander from her thoughts, head turning to her drell lover, abused lips caught up once more by the drell's.

"Pay attention….Commander" Growled her turian, talons squeezing her hips, thin lines of skin breaking beneath his hold as Garrus leant forward, mandibles parted and sharp teeth sinking into the swell of her breast.

It was in moments like this - or heavy fire- Sura thanked all the powers that be that had put Cerberus to rebuilding her, skin weaves, cybernetics and all. As a complete human, she was sure such torture that was currently wrought upon her would leaver her dead, body broken by the men who so relentlessly loved her.

Garrus and Thane could both see Sura's mind elsewhere while her body took the pleasure of their efforts. Eyes meeting for a moment, with camaraderie now firmly set in their depths, the men departed from their woman's channel, smirking in their own ways when she squealed in protest. Garrus was out of the stall first, grabbing towels for his lovers, tossing one to Thane after wrapping his around narrow hips. When Shepard emerged, green eyes wide under heavy bangs plastered to her face, he accosted her, the towel a weapon against her senses. Soft yet rough, the turian dried her off, using extra harsh strokes over her neck, back, breasts and thighs; moving away slightly when the woman sought to lean against him so he might continue.

"No Sura…To bed with you, human" He growled in a playful manner, snapping the towel against her ass to quicken her steps, following close behind. Thane lay waiting for the pair upon the Commander's bed, propped above the pillows on his elbows, dark fathomless eyes raking over Sura's form.

The two males who held her attention were the first to have any interest in her body shape since the first weeks of integrated basic training. Even Liara was more interested in Shepard's mind as opposed to her form. But such thoughts of past lovers quickly evaporated when a set of sharp talons grasped either hip and hoisted her to sit astride Thane's thighs.

Garrus held her aloft, so Krios' cock head brushed against Shepard's lips, chuckling deep in his chest when she attempted to free herself in order to be impaled upon the offered length. Neither was eager to let her do as she pleased however, not after being so way ward in her thoughts. Instead the drell thrust against her pussy, head barely breaching her lips before he fell away; tearing frustrated moans from the lust bruised lips of their Sura. Each delighted in the half-hearted fight she gave, knowing Garrus' grip on her to be like iron and always to her enjoyment.

"Turian,"

"Thane…"

"Give Siha some repreive, toy with her breasts a bit"

The men executed the conversation as if practiced, though at this point Shepard was hard pressed to care. The talons left her hips only slightly bloodied, and trailed to her heavy breasts, a pattern of pin stripes in their wake. She never came away from her bed unscathed with these two, but then, she never cared either, the pain was a strange escape for her, almost a penance in the midst of a sin. The sweet sting of Garrus' talons against her nipples as he plucked; pinched, and rolled them added to her ultimate pleasure and reminded her she was still human.

Thane's roughness, the way he would verbally order her in the bedroom was a temporary release from the mantle she was adorned with. Together her men kept her sane, and would until their or her dying breaths. So even as Thane thrust into her already sore passage, Garrus not far behind, stretching her to the point of bursting, Sura was still Shepard, still the Savior of the Citadel and Humanity, but she was also human and just a simple woman for the hours they took pleasure in one another. Those were the moment's Sura longed for the most in the heat of battle when one of her men fell to an ill avoided shot.

Yes, even as she screamed herself hoarse with orgasm, shrieked and yelled for mercy when they gave no quarter - she was sane again in a galaxy that was quickly proving to be anything but.

-_-_-_-_-GV-_-_-_-_-_-IS-_-_-_-_-_-

End Note: Well this ended up not being a smut intensive as I originally planned but I hope everyone enjoys it all the same. Reviews are like food - I live for them!


End file.
